Power Rangers: Solar Unity
by LordDeadwing
Summary: When Kingpin Malacree and his Nightmare Syndicate set their sights on Earth, a new team of heroes will need to stand for their homes, families, and dreams as the battleground for this invasion is Angel Grove. Solar Unity, Power Up!
1. Prologue

Kingpin Malacree walked through the halls of his flagship with pride, his intergalactic criminal empire was booming as yet another world had been successfully conquered and added to the fold all the while the leaders of said world was too busy lining their pockets in bribery earnings to even care that their power had become nothing more than an illusion. Malacree was a human wearing a fine crimson suit with a black vest, dress shoes, and bowtie completed by a fedora on top of his head. Golden rings coursing with energy sat on each of his fingers gleaming in the barely klit halls of the feared warship. Entering the bridge, Malacree was pleased to see that his Lieutenants and bridge crew all stood at attention and saluted him.

"Boss" the first Lieutenant greeted with a hiss, she was a reptilian humanoid covered in white scales wearing a green outfit that resembled that of a ninja. "The world's new infrastructure is complete, and now has a statue in your honor along with a factory to create more Strikers." she continued hissing on the s as she gestured towards the bridge crew which were all robots that looked uniform and ominous.

"Excellent work, Lucina" Malacree nodded at his second in command as he complimented her success. "Marlon, I need you t-" Malacree's order was cut off by the proximity sensors of his ship.

"Kingpin" Marlon reported "it appears as though a primitive device has been detected".

"How primitive?" Malacree demanded as an image of the Huble appeared on his viewing screen

"That primitive, sir"

"Scan it for information, find the planet the built it and set a course, it's been a while since I've had an easy conquer" Malacree ordered while chuckling

"Right away, Kingpin Malacree" Lucina and Marlon both saluted as they set upon their tasks.

Meanwhile on Earth, a scientist in his mid twenties shot upright in his bed as he had awoken from his lucid dream. Taking a moment to breath, he made his way to the kitchen of his penthouse apartment to grab a drink since he doubted he would fall asleep again. The dream had been so realistic that it reminded him of his days as a Power Ranger. As Ethan James took a sip of his soothing tea, he glanced up at the picture of his friends Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, and Trent Mercer. Ever since they had defeated Mesogog and graduated high school, the trio were well on their way to fulfilling their dreams.

Connor had gone pro right out of high school and actually won America the World Cup, unfortunately an injury during a playoff game the year afterwards had all but destroyed his right knee and ended his pro career. Ethan chuckled remembering his concern that Connor would become depressed, but leave it to the former Red Ranger to come back quickly enough. Since Connor couldn't play anymore, he chose to put his money and time into creating a non-profit organisation based around providing orphans and foster children a league of their own where they could travel the country, play soccer against other teams in the organisation, and gain tuition for college, he had even gotten awards both domestically and internationally for just how successful the McKnight Foundation was and how quickly it spread to over 15 different countries.

Kira had achieved her goal of signing a recording deal, the first song she officially released had become a hit. It was so good that it got pretty much everyone in the entertainment industry to notice her, she soon found her email inbox flooded with recording offers, roles for movies and TV shows, even a few modeling offers. In the end, she had taken offers from every branch except for fashion and modeling. Just like she had told Mesogog, Kira just wasn't the type of girl to be into lavish dresses and sparkling jewelry. Kira Ford was now a renowned actress/singer who had won several Oscar's for her work as well as made it onto Itunes' top 40 every week for five years in a row.

Trent's skills as an artist were unquestionable and it definitely showed in his work. After submitting some _One Piece_ fan art to Toei Animation, he was invited into the industry as an animator, he was paid to draw, storyboard, and help with voice acting both in Japanese and in English. He wasn't as famous as Kira or as highly regarded as Connor or as connected as Ethan himself had become, but Trent was making a mark on the world in his own way and he helped his old friends out whenever he could spare the time from the chaotic sprint that his life had become.

As for Ethan, he had graduated from MIT nearly three years ago with honors and had degrees in biotechnology, astronomy, calculus, computer engineering, and business. Just a few months later, Ethan began a tech company using grants he had been given for his research and development. Since then hard light TV's became a thing, data access to phones had risen up to 6G's, Virtual Reality was accessible all over the world, Military technology such as tanks, jets, boats, and guns had become lighter, more durable, and more powerful with bullets now being as close to lasers as possible without both a suitable power source and fuel. Only Ranger tech was capable of lasers at the moment, which made sense to Ethan since other types of technology could easily become seized by whoever the big bad was and used against the rest of the world.

Speaking of villains, that Malacree guy from his dream, was far too real for the tea to do anything for Ethan's nerves. Walking into his office, he pulled out a box that had the Dino Thunder sigil emblazoned with yellow on top and opened it, he smiled at the sight of his old morpher (without it's Dino Gem, reduced to a mere momento), a Dino Blaster that was still functional, and a letter addressed to him from Hayley and Dr. Oliver. After the defeat of Mesogog, Hayley and Dr. O had gotten married and continued to live at Reefside as Hayley ran her hangout location while Tommy had continued his tenure as Reefside high's science teacher where he had won the teacher of the year almost every year since he started and continued his research and documentation of paleontology earning him a Nobel prize in science for discovering a brand new type of dinosaur fossil. Sighing tiredly, Ethan opened the letter and re-read it.

_Ethan, enclosed in this envelope is a flash drive containing schematics for all of the Ranger technology that you and the other Dino Thunder Rangers used against Mesogog and his forces. As you know, the morphers, vehicles, zords, pretty much everything that the Rangers use is connected to the Interdimensional Morphin Grid. You're intelligence, accolades, and specialties in the fields of science and technology pace you in a unique position and I have a feeling that your adventure as a member of the Power Rangers lineage isn't over yet. I don't know how you'll know when the time is right and it goes without saying that you'll need to alter and build more advanced versions of what is present in the schematics, but Hayley and I have faith that you'll answer the call and that you'll do a wonderful job mentoring a new team of Rangers._

_May the power protect you,_

_Dr. Tommy Oliver and Hayley Oliver_

_P.S.- You better call if you need our help!_

Ethan pulled out the flash drive and lost himself in thought, eventually he decided that although ninety-five percent of him was content believing his dream to be nothing more than that, it was the remaining five percent that would drive him to build a new team of Power Rangers, luckily he knew the perfect intern to help him out. Pulling out his Samsung Galaxy S9 smartphone, Ethan dialed up his intern and waited for him to pick up.

"Noah" Ethen greeted as the former Megaforce Blue Ranger picked up "it's Ethan, I need to see you in my Corporate office in Angel Grove first thing tomorrow morning, we have work to do."

_**Solar Unity Ranger files, upload, entry 1**_

**Name:**** Valerie Winchester**

**Age:**** 16**

**Designation:**** Red Mars Ranger**

**Zord:**** Ares Spartan Zord**

**Bio:**** Valerie is a jack of all trades that is a part of over half the clubs at Angel Grove High School. She lives a relatively normal life, average grades, average 9-5 family, average everything. She'll need to step out of her comfort zone if she is to become the leader of the Solar Unity Power Rangers. **


	2. Chapter 1: Day of the Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Day of the Nightmares**

Valerie Winchester strolled through the front door of Angel Grove High School on her first day of the Junior year. She wasn't really excited or nervous she knew exactly what would happen and she was perfectly fine with it. Teachers would introduce themselves, go over school rules, and have them take home a syllabus for their parents to look over. A normal first day, like it always had been. She was a brunette with long, wavy hair and dark brown eyes matching her skin tone almost perfectly. She wore a red blouse and dark blue jeans with a pair of white shoes to complete her outfit. As she made her way to the administration office to pick up her schedule for the semester, she ran into her long time friend. Drake Simmons was a nerd but you would never be able to tell from his appearance. He wore a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, was blond with pale skin and blue eyes, and was easily the biggest nerd anyone had ever met. He constantly went to different Anime and Video Game conventions and was a Dungeon Master who could be found at least two or three times a week guiding Dungeons and Dragons players (including Valerie) through various campaigns.

"Valerie, how is it going?" Drake asked with a chuckle as he gave her a high five

"Great, everything is fine the way it is now." Valerie replied with a smile

"Awesome, I was thinking about starting a Dungeons and Dragons club but I need two more signatures to make it official."

"Well, I would be more than happy to sign it for you, but where will we find another player at this school, most of them would be more into video games." Valerie replied as the first bell rang signaling ten minutes until class began

"We can worry about it later, let's get our schedules before were late." Drake replied causing Valerie nod as they continued to make their way to the admin office.

Meanwhile, just beyond Pluto, the _Destructor_, flagship to Kingpin Malacree and the Nightmare syndicate was nearing their destination after a three month long voyage.

"What information have you gathered Marlon?" Malacree asked as he entered the bridge

"The third planet in this star system is where that primitive device was created sir" Marlon bowed as he gave his report, out of the shadows Marlon could easily be identified as humanoid cat with silver fur and black stripes wearing a blood red robe with the Nightmare syndicate's sigil emblazoned on the chest. "They call it Earth, and although they have improved their technology greatly, it won't be enough to stop your glory."

"Excellent" Malacree chuckled "Lucina, prepare one of the officers and send him along with a platoon of Strikers to establish a beach-head on the planet."

"I know just the one my lord" Lucina bowed as she proudly left the bridge.

Back in Angel Grove, the school day was well underway as Valerie and Drake entered their 3rd period class and went to a table in the front of the room, as the class started their teacher walked in. He wore khakis, an aqua dress shirt, and dress shoes. He was also a redhead with green eyes and was fairly tall.

"Hello class" he greeted with a smile "my name is Mr. Barnes, I teach World History and this will be your homeroom for the year. Before we take attendance and go over the code of conduct, there is a new student that is running a little late today, please give her a warm welcome." Mr. Barnes motioned to a student standing in the hallway causing her to enter the classroom. She was a short girl with heterochromia causing one eye to be red while the other was hazel, along with raven black hair styled into a pixie cut and wore a yellow t-shirt along with a navy skirt and black tennis shoes.

"Hi" she waved shyly to her new classmates "my name is Heather Anderson and it's nice to meet you"

"Were glad to meet you as well Heather" Mr. Barnes said with a smile, "Why don't you sit right here." he suggested gesturing towards the table where Valerie and Drake were seated "you two don't mind showing her around do you?"

"Of course not, Mr. Barnes" Valerie smiled standing up and inviting Heather over as the class began.

Just outside of Angel Grove, Ethan James and Noah Carver were working inside of a renovated version of the command center the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had used to combat Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. The command center closely resembled the same appearance that it had back when the Power Rangers were dealing with Divatox only now, the walls were painted metallic gray with white highlights and the tubes that used to hold Ranger suits were replaced with a small lounge area where the Rangers could take a load off if they needed to complete with a fridge, rug, coffee table, and two couches with various symbols representing planets sewn onto the cushions. The pair of ex-blue rangers worked tirelessly on the finishing touches for the first wave of Ranger tech to combat Malacree or if he wasn't real, then whatever threat was headed their way.

"Not much work left to do" Noah sighed as he stretched and stepped back from the 'lab' section of the command center.

"Go ahead and take lunch early Noah, I can handle the finishing callibrations" Ethan nodded to the intern

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on, just bring me back a burger or something" Ethan chuckled as he returned to his work

"Sure thing boss" Noah gave a thumbs up as he used his communicator to teleport to Angel Grove.

In downtown Angel Grove Valerie, Drake, and Heather were walking in a park near the school since they had an open campus during lunch periods.

"So you just moved here Heather?" Valerie asked

"Yeah, my mom got a better job here and we just finished moving in this morning. Originally, I was just going to start at school tomorrow but really, there wasn't much of anything else to do so I figured today would be a good opportunity to be fashionably late." Heather replied

"Well, I think it's paid off considering that were basically friends now." Drake laughed

"I don't know about that" Heather chuckled "but it is nice to meet some good people on my first day." Valerie was about to reply when a massive crash could be heard and a shockwave caused the group of three teenagers and other bystanders to be thrown backwards and fall onto the ground.

"You guys okay?" Drake asked

"Fine" Valerie answered as she shakily stood up

"I'm okay" Heather replied as she knocked some dust off of her skirt, looking forward they saw a hunk of metal sitting in the center of the park. The ground surrounding the device was smoldering, looking around Valerie had to hold back an eye roll as she saw people not only getting closer to the object, but videotaping it and getting ready to post it on Youtube. Sudden;y, a piece of the device came flying off and out came what could only be described as a monster. It looked like a werewolf with black and white spots like a dalmatian dressed up in a leather bikers outfit.

"Ha ha ha" the monster cackled as people began to realize that they were in danger and started running away "I am Were-matian, once I've finished conquering this city for Kingpin Malacree I'll bike all day long" he looked over to see the three teenagers as being the only remaining people in the park "then again, what's a biker without a gang?" Were-matian asked as he held up a card and threw it to his right causing a portal to open up. Out of the portal came around thirty robots all with a sleek militaristic design and painted chrome with a red trim, about half of them wielded strange swords while the others held blasters at the ready.

"Why are we just standing here?" Drake asked

"I don't know but it's not smart" Heather replied

"Strikers, charge!" Were-matian yelled out causing the sword-bearing robots to run straight at the teens while the others began surrounding the group. Before the teens could react, the sounds of a weapon being fired went off as several of the Strikers fell.

"Whoa" Valerie gasped

"What?!" Were-matian barked as a man around nineteen years old ran in front of the teens, he wore a lab coat over a business casual outfit holding a strange looking gun with an unfamiliar symbol engraved on the side of it. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, this man was Noah Carver, who was on his way to lunch when the invasion began.

"You kids should get out of here" he advised

"What about you?" Valerie asked

"Don't worry about me" Noah answered

"You can't take on all these guys alone" Heather spoke up looking surprised that she said that

"She's right" Drake commented "the least we can do is help you out" he and Valerie got into practiced fighting positions that came from years of martial arts lessons. They weren't a hundred percent sure about Heather, but looking at her nervous, yet determined posture as she shifted into a fighting position of her own, they had a feeling she wouldn't have too many problems.

"Not yet" Noah smiled as he pulled a device out of his pocket "there's one more piece we need first." pressing a button on the device, a strange light engulfed the four humans and sent them outside of Angel Grove to the command center.

Alarms at the command center were going off as the scanners picked up signs of an attack in Angel Grove, Ethan was about to call Noah when he saw the intern arrive and help a group of teenagers, and it looked like they were going to stand with him against the monster and robots. Smiling to himself Ethan knew that these had to be the newest Power Rangers. He watched as Noah took out a familiar device and knew what was about to happen. Placing three distinct devices into a briefcase, he walked over to the far end of the command center wanting to take a moment to be professional when welcoming them since there were no more civilians in the immediate vicinity of the attack. A bright light glowed and suddenly, his intern and three confused looking high schoolers gazed around the command center in shock causing Ethan and Noah to both wince in sympathy knowing that the lives of these three were about to change forever, after all one does not simply stop being a power ranger.

"Wha- where?" Valerie sputtered

"I should've just helped mom unpack" Heather muttered to herself

"What's going on?" Valerie asked looking pale, everything had just been changed for her over the past five minutes and she was hoping that this was some crazy dream.

"Hello" Ethan said to gain the attention of the teenagers "my name is Ethan James, and right now the world needs your help."

"What do you mean our help?" Drake asked

"He means that we are all in serious danger" Noah spoke up "an Intergalactic Kingpin known as Malacree has set his sights on Earth and brought his Nightmare Syndicate with him, the monster in the park is only one of the warriors under Malacree's influence."

"That's terrifying" Valerie admitted "But why do you need OUR help?"

"Because, there is no one else that can do this" Ethan sighed before pulling up a recording of them standing by Noah ready to help him fight "Out of around 175 people at Angel Grove park, you three were the only ones to stand your ground."

"We were just shocked and didn't know what to do" Heather protested

"That may be true" Ethan nodded "but you were given a second out when Noah kept those Strikers at bay"

"We didn't take it" Drake realized

"We chose to stand and fight" Valerie sighed

"I guess were more qualified than we thought" Heather chuckled looking embarrassed at the memory of how she had stood and talked even after only knowing Valerie and Drake for less than two hours, and Noah for less than ten minutes. Suddenly an alarm rang out and a live video feed played showing that Were-matian was attacking downtown Angel Grove along with Strikers.

"I guess evil doesn't take 5" Drake quipped

"No, if they did that we probably would've already beaten them" Ethan sighed

"There's more like Were-matian?" Heather asked

"There always are" Noah commented

"This is your third chance" Ethan informed the teens "if you don't want any part in this let me know and I'll make sure you meet back with your families, if you do well, you know the answer to that" he looked at the screen as he finished speaking

"It would be a shame to lose Angel Grove before mom and I were even finished moving in" Heather smiled "I'm in"

"I always wanted to be a hero in real life." Drake nodded

"This is crazy" Valerie sighed "But, I refuse to lose my home and family to Malacree. Where do we start?"

"First" Ethan began with a smile "we need to get you equipped" he led the teens to the lounge area and set the briefcase down on the coffee table and turning it towards one of the couches which the teens took a seat in looking at the case with confusion. Ethan opened the briefcase revealing three strange devices with wrist straps. They were all colored black; one had red trim and a spartan helmet engraved on a big circular button near the top of the device, the others looked similar only with one having blue trim and a sharks head engraved on the button while the third had yellow trim and an owls head engraved on the button.

"Whoa" Drake said as Valerie and Heather just sat looking at the devices

"These" Noah began as he took a seat on the opposite couch next to Ethan "are your Planet Morphers, you'll use them to become Power Rangers"

"I should've known" Valerie chuckled as she and Drake both had memories of seeing other Power Ranger teams in action.

"Whats a Power Ranger?" Heather asked earning surprised looks from everyone else

"You don't know?" Valerie asked

"Know what?"

"The Power Rangers are those heroes you've probably seen on TV before in assorted colors" Ethan said

"My mom and I don't use cable, we have Netflix and Hulu but that's about it as far as TV goes." Heather shrugged

"Well" Noah smiled "that just means you'll get a chance to find out firsthand" Ethan handed the Red Planet Morpher to Valerie, the Blue Planet Morpher to Drake, and the Yellow Planet Morpher to Heather.

"All you need to do to access your powers is say 'Solar Unity, power up!' and you'll know what to do." Ethan instructed

"How?" Drake asked

"I'll let you know once I've figured it out, it just always works that way, after the phrase you somehow do everything right the first time and learn on your own until it becomes second nature." Noah laughed

"Let's not waste anymore time" Valerie said standing up "that monster is out there right now and we need to stop it"

"I'll teleport you there" Ethan nodded as he went to some kind of control panel and pressed a few buttons causing a hidden machine to power up

"Good luck, Power Rangers" Noah waved as they were sent to downtown Angel Grove

Were-matian and his Strikers were ripping downtown Angel Grove apart, even the National Guard had to retreat because of how tough they were.

"This is the easiest planet yet" the monster laughed "soon these streets will be mine to ride on forever!"

"I don't think so!" Heather yelled out as she, Valerie, and Drake ran out to face the monster head-on.

"Oh, you kids again" Were-matian waved "are you ready to be destroyed?"

"Not quite" Drake replied

"Ready!" Valerie called out

"Ready!" Drake and Heather repeated as they raised their wrists up to reveal the Planet Morphers

"Solar Unity, Power Up!" they yelled pressing the buttons as they began to morph. As they morphed, the rangers appeared to be silhouetted against outer space itself as their suits materialized over them. The suits had a pattern of black stars all over them and a symbol of a planet sewn onto the left chest area while the symbol of each of their respective morphers was on the right chest of the suit along with black boots. Their helmets had black visors with white trim. Valerie's suit was red, Drake was blue, and Heather was yellow. Each of them was also armed with a blaster like the one Noah had used.

"Huh?" Were-matian asked incredulously

"Red Mars Ranger ready!" Valerie called out

"Blue Earth Ranger ready!" Drake called out

"Yellow Venus Ranger ready!" Heather called out

"Power Rangers, Solar Unity!" they called out at the same time

"I don't care what you are, I'll crush you anyway!" Were-matian yelled in rage "Strikers, destroy them!" the Strikers charged down the Rangers who in turn ran to meet them. Valerie jumped over several of them and began attacking them. Dropping one with a kick, she spun and stole a sword from one of the Strikers using it to cut several of them down in one motion.

"I could get used to this." Valerie chuckled as she tossed the sword aside and took out her blaster and began firing away. Drake began using a series of chops and kicks to bring down several Strikers.

"This is everything I've always wanted" Drake flashed a thumbs up at the Strikers before continuing his assault against them. Heather was using her blaster against Strikers all the while spinning and leaping in a deadly dance.

"Not bad" Heather commented with a shrug as the last of the Strikers went down. "Looks like you don't have anymore soldiers" she taunted

"I don't need them" Were-matian growled as he charged down the Rangers. The trio fired their blasters at them to no effect. After a moment, they had to dive out of the way as he swung at them using a giant bone made of steel.

"This guys pretty tough" Drake said

"_Rangers" Ethan spoke through their morphers "you'll need to use your special weapons, just think about special weapons and it'll work out."_

"Worth a shot" Heather nodded

"Agreed" Valerie said concentrating for a moment before the answer came to her "Rover Sword!" as she spoke, a white sword with wheels connected to the blade came in a flash of red light and landed in her hand.

"Nautilus Hammer!" Drake called causing a massive blue hammer with gold accents and submarine fins hanging off the handle to appear in his hands.

"Challenger Daggers!" Heather called out causing two yellow daggers in the shape of shuttles to appear in her hands. Together they attacked Were-matian, Heather using the Challenger Daggers to block an overhanded swing from the bone while Drake slammed the Nautilus Hammer into the monster's gut sending him flying at the same time as the bone flew out of his hands. Before Were-matian could recover, Valerie jumped up and slashed down with the rover Sword destroying the monster.

"We did it!" Drake cheered running up to Valerie and high fiving her as Heather rejoined them and gave both of them high fives as well.

Malacree wasn't happy, not only was the planet not under his control yet, but one of his officers had been destroyed. By teenagers, for crying out loud!

"What happened?" he managed with a growl as Lucina looked down at the floor with shame

"The people of this world were underestimated, we simply need to be more prepared in the future boss." Marlon said with a thoughtful look

"Especially with these Power Rangers" Lucina agreed in reluctance

"I expect perfection from my Lieutenants and officers, see to it that the Rangers are destroyed and that this world is mine, or you'll be severely punished." Malacree advised as magical energy crackled along his arms and the temperature aboard the _Destructor_'s bridge dropped by fifteen degrees "Are we clear?"

"Crystal" both Lucina and Marlon bowed

"Good" Malacree whispered with malice before stalking off of the bridge as he began walking through the corridor to his quarters he couldn't help but feel like he had been to a planet called Earth before.

Back at Angel Grove High School, the school day had just concluded and Heather was talking to the other Rangers.

"Today was more exciting than I thought, but I would do it all over again" Heather chuckled

"Agreed" Drake nodded

"We'll need an excuse to explain where we are during attacks and such" Valerie observed

"We could always use the Dungeons and Dragons club I was trying to put together as a smoke screen, we just need a third signature to make it official." Drake offered

"I'll sign up, I have no idea what Dungeons and Dragons is but I'm willing to learn for the sake of the team. Of course we'll need to actually do activities for it every now and again or somebodys going to get suspicious." Heather said

"Sounds like a plan then" Valerie smiled as Heather signed the paperwork officially making the club a reality.

"Welcome to Angel Grove, Heather" Drake chuckled shaking her hand as she handed the paper work back to him.

_**Solar Unity Ranger files, upload, entry 2**_

**Name:**** Drake Simmons**

**Age****: 16**

**Designation:**** Blue Earth Ranger**

**Zord:**** Ocean Shark Zord**

**Bio:**** Drake has been friends with Valerie since kindergarten, he is an undeniable nerd contrasting sharply from his athletic build. A gamer, cosplayer, and Dungeon Master; Drake will need to provide valuable insight to help Valerie make the best decisions possible with her leadership role. **


End file.
